firefandomcom-20200223-history
Victoria Fire Department (British Columbia)
History Fire Stations Apparatus Roster *All pump/tank capacities are in Imperial gallons. *Numbers in brackets are shop numbers. 'Fire Station 1' (Headquarters) - 1234 Yates Street Built 1958, expanded 1979, 1990, 1991, 1996, 1999 :Engine 1 (38) - 2017 E-One Typhoon (1250/415/20A/20B) (SO#141079) :Engine 11 (43) (Reserve) - 2006 Spartan Gladiator Classic LFD / Rosenbauer / General (1250/600/25A/25B) (SN#2585) (Ex-Engine 1) :Ladder 1 (41) - 2010 Spartan Gladiator Classic MFD / Rosenbauer (1250/160/102' Raptor) (SN#3113) :Rescue 1 (33) - 2009 Spartan Metro Star / Rosenbauer / General (SN#2856) :Battalion 1 (19) - 2011 Chevrolet Suburban :Tanker 1 (27) - 1991 Western Star / 1991 Omco / 2012 FD Shops (1050/2500) (Chassis Ex-dump truck) :Technical Rescue (17) - 2000 Ford Excursion (Ex-Battalion 1) :Technical Rescue Trailer (T12) - Starlite Cargo Trailer :Fire Investigations (20) - 2014 Ford Transit Connect :ATV (51) - 201? Polaris Ranger ATV :Truck 28 '''(28) - 1986 Mack MC / 2019 FD Shops / HIAB Crane / Flatbed (Converted from Anderson Pumper to flatbed, ex-Engine 4, Engine 5). :Utility 30' (30) - 2013 Ford F-350 XL SD w/ CTC canopy shop mechanic's vehicle :'Utility 36' (36) - 1992 Ford F-250 XL utility truck w/ Tidy Tank :'Car 18' (18) - 200? Chevrolet Equinox :'Car 11' (11) - 2015 Ford Fiesta :'Car 31' (31) - 201? Ford Transit 350 :'Fire Prevention' (6) - Chevrolet S10 :'Fire Prevention' (4) - Chevrolet S10 :'Fire Prevention' (8) - Chevrolet S10 :'Fire Prevention' (9) - 201? Ford Ranger :'Fire Prevention' (10) - Chevrolet S10 :'Drone''' - InDro Robotics Scout Mk-III :Drone - DJI Matrice 100 :Drone - DJI Matrice 200 Emergency Management Victoria Previously called Victoria Emergency Management Agency (VEMA). Based at Fire Station 1, VEMA addition built 1990. :Comms (29) - 1981 Chevrolet Van G30 / VFD Shops / communications van (VE7VRV) (Ex-Hazmat 1) :ESS (42) - 1993 Chevrolet Van G30 / VFD Shops / emergency social services :Technical Rescue (47) - 2003 Freightliner FL 70 / 1975 Swab / 2004 Profire / 2014 Hub refit (Ex-Sooke FRS, body ex-Moorestown Fire Department) :Car - 2017 Ford F-150 XLT (Victoria Ready) :Car - 200? Honda CRV :EOC Supply Trailer :USAR Trailer 'Fire Station 2' - 650 Michigan Street Built 1996 :[https://flic.kr/p/MBaZYU Engine 2] Lettered with Tiger Engine Co. on the front of the cab (44) - 2006 Spartan Gladiator Classic LFD / Rosenbauer / General (1250/600/25A/25B) (SN#2584) (Ex-Engine 21) :Engine 21 (45) (Reserve) - 2011 Spartan Gladiator Classic / Rosenbauer Viper (1250/425/25A/25B/60') (Ex-Engine 2, ex-Engine 3) :Ladder 2 (21) - 2006 E-One Cyclone II (1665/250/100' Bronto RLP) (SN#125759) (Ex-Brookline FD, MA) :ATV (48) - 2015 Polaris Ranger / CET skid (50/50/5F) 'Fire Station 3' - 740 Bay Street Built 1972, retrofitted 1991, 2007 :Engine 3 (39) - 2017 E-One Typhoon (1250/415/20A/20B) (SO#141080) :Ladder 3 (34) (Reserve) - 1990 E-One Hurricane platform (1250/250/95' rear-mount) (SN#8426) (Ex-Ladder 2, ex-Ladder 1) :(T8) - Interstate / EMV group lodging support trailer :(T14) - Interstate trailer :(T15) - Interstate trailer 'Marine Station' - 1000 Block, Wharf Street :Fireboat 1 (Protector) - 2007 MetalCraft Marine FireStorm 30 (1450/?F) :Fireboat 2 - SAFE Boats International SAFE 27 (Ex-Victoria Police Department) Retired Apparatus :(40) - 1996 Spartan Gladiator / Anderson / Smeal (1750/500/24F/55' rear-mount) (SN#95113KFNE962925) (Ex-Engine 31, [https://www.flickr.com/photos/61426268@N06/6724872551 Engine 3 - Deluge Engine Co.]) :(39) - 1993 Duplex D500ALSR / Anderson (1250/700/40F) (SN#92060JGMG93002515) (Ex-Engine 11, Engine 4, & Engine 1) :VEMA Trailer :(38) - 1993 Duplex D500ALSR / Anderson pumper (1250/700/40F) (SN#92060JGMG93002510) (Ex-Engine 21, Engine 5, & Engine 2) (Sold to Subterranean Fire Rescue) :1993 Chevrolet Van G30 / USAR :(31) - 1992 GMC Safari XL utility (Ex-Vehicle 18, ex-VEMA 31) :(17) - 1991 Chevrolet Suburban 2500 battalion chief's truck (Ex-USAR, ex-Battalion 1) :(33) - 1990 Mack MR688P / Thibault / Anderson heavy rescue (SN#1M2K163COLM002287) (Sold to View Royal Fire Rescue) :(41) - 1985 E-One Hurricane / 2002 VFD shops aerial (-/-/110' rear-mount) (SN#4216) (Ex-Las Vegas L4) :(31) - 1981 Dodge Ram Mobile Command Unit (Ex-BC Ambulance) :(37) - 1980 International S2500 / FD Shops / HIAB Crane / Flatbed. Still at VFD Hall 1, (will be donated) :(35) - 1979 International S1900 / 1991 Omco tanker (250/2500) (SN#9105056) (tank remounted on 1991 Western Star (27)) :(22) - 1979 International CO1950B / Superior pumper (840/500) (SN#SE 280) :(27) - 1978 Scot C1FD / Nordic / 2000 FD-built tanker (1050/2500)Originally a Nordic / LTI quint (1050/?/95' rear-mount platform, 1978-2000), ladder removed and converted to a water tanker. The water tank was originally on a 1979 International S1900 chassis. :(30) - 1977 Ford F-350 Custom / VFD Shops flatbed (Shop mechanic's vehicle) :(21) - 1977 Hendrickson 1871S / Superior pumper (1050/500) (SN#SE 118) :1973 “Big Brother” Foam Trailer :(23) - 1973 Thibault PWT817G / 1996 Anderson Originally a pumper, converted to a foam tanker by Anderson in 1996. (1250/800B/70HI-X/300lb DC/150lb DC) (SN#T73-185) (Ex-Hose Tender 1 & ex Foam 1) :(26) - 1971 International FleetStar 2110A / 1977 & 1990 VFD Shops Originally a tractor for the 1938 Bickle-Seagrave aerial (1971-77), converted to a heavy rescue (1977-89), then to a hose tender (1990-?) (7500' 5" Hose) :(32) - 1971 Chevrolet Bookmobile / Incident Command Post :(25) - 1968 LaFrance 910-PNC pumper (1050/400) (SN#N68-108) :1966 GMC Suburban ambulance (Sold to Garden City Ambulance) :1965 International LS CO / FD Shops chemical/foam & heavy rescue (Written off in accident, 1977) :(20) - 1965 LaFrance 9-100 aerial (250/150/100' mid-mount) (SN#N65-7480)Ladder removed; used as ladder/hose carrier :(24) - 1962 LaFrance 912-PNC pumper (1050/250) (SN#N62-6800) :1954 Kenworth / FD Shops city service ladder truck (-/500) :1953 Kenworth 720 / FD shops pumper (1050/500) (SN#61775) :1952 Kenworth / FD Shops pumper (1050/500) :1949 GMC / 1922 Bickle / FD Shops ladder truck (Sold to Nanaimo Fire Rescue) :1949 LaFrance 710-PJO pumper (840/?) (SN#L-3963) :1940 Bickle-Seagrave trailer pump (500/-) :1940 Bickle-Seagrave trailer pump (500/-) (SN#1536) :1938 Bickle-Seagrave 12 JWF 85’ tractor-drawn aerial (Bickle SN#1338, Seagrave SN#90720) :1937 Chevrolet / FD-built hose wagon :(11) - 1935 Studebaker / FD-built combination (250/150) (Sold to Piers Island VFD, returned to Victoria) :1931 LaFrance Type 260 city service aerial (SN#7298) :1931 LaFrance Type 245 pumper (840/?) (SN#7148) :1931 LaFrance Type 245 pumper (840/?) (SN#7147) :1929 LaFrance Type 145 pumper (840/?) (SN#6612) :1925 LaFrance Type 45 combination (750/?) (SN#4421) :1922 Ruggles / Bickle city service ladder truck :1917 Russell-Knight combination / VFD Shops (Sold to Saanich Fire Department) :1917 Kissell Kar combination / FD Shops conversion :1914 Nott "Universal" hose wagon :1912 Seagrave AC-53 combination hose & chemical car :1912 Seagrave AC-53 chemical car (-/2x60) :4x 1912 Seagrave AC-80 tractorThe 4 tractors were used to “motorize” 3 steamers and a city service aerial :1911 Seagrave AC-53 Type C hose wagon :1911 Seagrave AC-53 Type C two tank chemical car :1911 Seagrave 75’ horse-drawn aerial :2x 1911 Waterous 3rd size steam pumper :1909 Waterous steam engine (550/-) :1909 Seagrave horse-drawn city service ladder truck :2x 1909 Seagrave horse-drawn combination hose & chemical wagon :1909 LaFrance hose & chemical :1909 Brayshaw hose wagon :1909 Waterous steam engine (550/-) :1899 Champion chemical engine :1899 Waterous “Second Size” steam engine :1899 Champion chemical & hose wagon (-/60) :1892 Morrison chemical engine :1889 Merryweather steam engine :1889 Preston 70’ aerial :1888 Preston hose carriage :1870 Merryweather steam pumper :1868 Button & Blake steam pumper :2x 1863 Bunting & Dodds hose cart :1862 Button & Blake manual engine :1859 Haworth & Ellis ladder truck :1858 Hunneman Button second-class hand engine :1850 Rodgers hand engine Apparatus Photos Courtesy VicEmergencyBuff DSCN3617.jpg|Engine 1 DSCN0929.jpg|Ladder 1 DSCN3616.jpg|Rescue 1 DSCN3146.jpg|Engine 2 Future Plans In December 2018, the City announced that a new two storey headquarters station will be built as part of a multi-use development at a site on Johnson Street near Cook Street. BC Ambulance will also operate from the new station. It's currently scheduled for completion in 2022. External Links *Victoria Fire Department *Victoria Fire Fighters Union (IAFF Local 730) *Victoria Fire Department Historical Society Notes Station Map Category:Capital Regional District Category:British Columbia departments operating Anderson apparatus Category:British Columbia departments operating Rosenbauer apparatus Category:British Columbia departments operating E-One apparatus Category:British Columbia departments operating Thibault apparatus Category:Former operators of Bickle-Seagrave apparatus Category:Former operators of LaFrance apparatus Category:Former operators of Superior apparatus Category:Former operators of Seagrave apparatus Category:Departments operating MetalCraft Marine apparatus Category:Departments operating CET apparatus Category:Departments operating SAFE Boats